


Peter family

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Peter a 2 papas et 1 maman





	Peter family

Peter : Papa j’ai pas envie de dormir, je veux fabriquer des trucs avec toi ! Steuplait ! 

Rhodey : Va dormir, il est tard, regarde tu tombe de fatigue fiston

Tony : Mais non laisse le, il est jeune faut qu’il se dépense a son age !

Pepper : Ecoute pas ton père Peter, va te coucher, il y a école demain mon chéri !

Tony : Notre fils est trop intelligent il s’ennuie la bas ! C’est un génie comme moi, il a pas sa place 

Rhodey : C’est pas que ça l’école, faut qu’il se sociabilise aussi !

Tony : Les autres sont stupide

Rhodey : Ha bah merci 

Pepper : Tu exagère, notre fils a des amis de son age quand même ! 

Tony : A part eux les autres enfants ne sont pas sympa avec lui…

Rhodey : Chut, regardez le petit dort ! C’est mignon !

Pepper : Pas trop il dort par terre la 

Tony : Bon j’vais peut être le mettre dans son lit non ? 

Pepper : Tu préfère qu’il reste la peut être ? 

Tony : Une fois j’étais ivre, c’était confortable le carrelage pour dormir

Pepper : Tony ! 

Rhodey : En plus tu m’avais vomit dessus 

Tony : Je rigole bon jvais le coucher dans sa chambre

5 minutes plus tard

Peter : Papa, j’ai peur ! Ya un monstre sous mon lit !

Tony : Ha bon ? Il ressemble a quoi le monstre ? 

Peter : C’est une araignée géante ! 

Tony : Ho bon jvais la faire partir, ok ? 

Peter : Elle est la !

Tony : Elle est toute petite ! Et elle est tres gentille !

Peter : Tes sur, ça mord pas ? 

Tony : Heu peut etre 

Peter : Bah dans ma classe Cassie son papa il eleve des fourmis super geante !

Tony : Wa la chance ! Bon va dormir maintenant !

Peter : Bonne nuit papa !

Tony : Bonne nuit !


End file.
